Cabin
Cabin, is a young, tough pilot who works in the Dino Attack Team Biography Early Life To be expanded... Air Force Cabin joined the LEGOLAND Air Force at age 21. After a few years of basic training, she soon found herself flying airplanes. She also flew helicopters for the army, if only just to bring in supplies. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack unexpectedly occurred, there was a strong need for pilots. Like most agents, Cabin started as a rookie, mostly fighting on the ground, but over time managed to work her way to Elite Agent Status, becoming the first woman in the team to achieve the rank. Adventurers' Island Cabin was among a large group of pilots chosen to fly T-1 Typhoons for the Adventurers' Island Campaign. She served in the Rear Guard, and was present during the fight with the Skeleton Mummy. When a mysterious fortress belonging to XERRD was discovered in the jungle, the team established a camp where they began attempting to get a better understanding of what they were dealing with. Zenna eventually proposed the idea that Rotor could lead a group of T-1 Typhoons to create a false attack on the fortress while an infiltration squad was sent in. Cabin was present at both assaults, spending some time on the ground after the second once they'd eliminated the fortress's defenses. When Rotor gave the order to destroy the fortress, Cabin was among the pilots to do so. She later participated in a short-lived battle with Mutant Pterosaurs. The battle was a disaster, and they only managed to survive because the Pterosaurs left for another target. Immediately after, Cabin stormed into the command tent and demanded that Rotor be released as his skills as a leader were very valuable. It was eventually decided that Semick take command of the squad. After Dr. Cyborg was unexpectedly shot by an enemy sniper, causing him to explode, Cabin took Shotgun and Kate Bishop on a short expedition to find the man responsible. They did not find the sniper, but they managed to capture Dr. Strangebrick, a XERRD scientist who had escaped the fortress. He was brought back to the camp and interrogated by Cabin. After Strangebrick revealed that there may have been other XERRD personnel who escaped, Cabin left the camp to find them. She managed to find and capture a frightened young girl. She eventually found out that the girl's name was Jennifer, and that she was the daughter of a XERRD scientist. Cabin then managed to find a young engineer named Tom, who she also captured. She unexpectedly ran into Rotor, George, Commander Johnson, and Lance Williams. They explained to her that the camp had been overrun by Mutant Dinos, and that they were going to the desert in an effort to find a T-1 Typhoon left there by George, which they hoped might give them a chance to gain the upper hand. The group managed to find an old mine track where an incident involving Zachary had taken place only moments before. They managed to follow the track into the desert, and from there, eventually recovered the T-1 George had left behind. Cabin managed to fly it back to the camp, and Lance quickly started shooting at the attacking mutant dinos. The crew briefly had to land in an effort to refuel. Rotor and George managed to get enough fuel for them to take off, but it was not enough to keep them airborne for long. After making contact with another T-1 and Lance's attempt at shooting a mysterious psychopath, they were forced to land in a nearby clearing. The crew remained in the clearing for the evening. During the night, Cabin was suddenly woken by Lance firing the helicopter's machine gun at an unknown target (which he believed to be Stromlings. After Rotor pried his hands off the gun, and investigated, he brought back the young rookie Kate Bishop and Clint Wayne. The two explained that what was left of the team needed to regroup. They used the helicopter's radio to contact Hertz, and explained to him where they were. Hertz told the group about an outpost nearby that they could reach on foot. Along with the rest of the group, Cabin found herself walking through the jungle for a long period of time, eventually arriving at the outpost. There they met an agent named Wheel, who happened to have a fire hammer available. Cabin and Rotor volunteered to take the fire hammer to another outpost where they could rendezvous with the other agents. The Battle For the Maelstrom Temple When word came that the Maelstrom temple was hidden nearby in an Egyptian tomb, Cabin was among the pilots who volunteered for the task. However, things soon got rough. A close encounter with a Stromling led to her T-1 Typhoon crashing. The only other survivor was Snake. They eventually found Barry Jackson and Teri Dactyl. Against Snake's advice, Hertz was rescued from a downed T-1. When it was revealed that the Egyptian tomb was a red herring, the team promptly retreated and tried to make their way toward the real Maelstrom temple. Upon arriving, Cabin met up with a mysterious agent named Trigger. She accompanied him alongside Snake into the temple, and was present at the murder and subsequent decapitation of agent Palmer. Return to LEGO City After the battle, Cabin returned to Outpost 4, where she tried to get something to eat only to be stopped by a sudden fight between Snake and another agent which destroyed the mess hall. She ended up taking a helicopter that Trigger had arranged alongside Rotor, Cabin, Snake, Kate, and a handful of other agents. Upon arriving in LEGO City, Rotor was violently assaulted by Sarah Bishop in an act of revenge for the things he did to her daughter. Cabin attempted to stop her only to be knocked out by a nasty blow to the head. Abilities and Traits Cabin is a cold woman who is not afraid to shoot first and ask questions later. She always does what's necessary to achieve the mission objective. She is a skilled pilot, and frequently tasked with flying T-1 Typhoons. However, while good at boosting morale and keeping the squad together, Cabin does not have the same leadership skills as Rotor, operating better as a second-in-command. Despite her harsh attitude that is normally exhibited, Cabin does have a softer, much more pleasant side, as seen in her relationship with Jenny, for a time becoming the one person she trusted. Trivia *Cabin's appearance is inspired by Trudy Chacon from James Cameron's Avatar. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded